


Willed by the World, and Yet Unseen

by silverr



Category: ISOLA (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: Rook is well aware she is living an adventure.





	Willed by the World, and Yet Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> _Isola: The Isle of the Dead,_ by Brenden Fletcher and Karl Kerschl, is copyright  & trademarked 2018 Image Comics or its respective owners, and is being used in this transformative work for fan purposes only. No infringement or disrespect of the copyright holders of Isola is intended by this fanfiction.

 

**.**

**.**

Rook is living an adventure, and she knows it, although most of the time she is too focused on mere survival to think about it much.

But now and again, on the nights when a fire is dangerous, and only propriety keeps her from offering her warmth to her queen, when the constant assault from  the fear that every sound is a hidden enemy ready to emerge reduces her to a skittish creature who barely has the strength to keep putting one foot in front of another… at such times, when her exhaustion is so complete that she floats away, above herself, she imagines telling the tale to great-great-grandnieces and grandnephews.

Should she begin the story when she and Olwyn were young, tumbling and running in the fields like cubs? Or start when their paths diverged, one called to the palace, the other to the Circle Guard? Should she explain how she roamed the plains, keeping the clans in line and protecting the borders of Maar from those who would take its most precious treasures? Should she tell them how often she crouched at the edge of the wilderness, never tiring of the sight of the graceful brown palace towers in the distance?

No, she will leave those parts out. Children are easily bored.

She will start instead with how, one day, she was tossed in the air by an aggie, and caught in a Moro snare of song and prophecy; how she then ran, all unawares, to the palace, through silks and perfumes and whispers to report the attack, and of how a lowly junior Circle officer suddenly found herself Captain of the Queen's Guard. She will tell them of the curse that descended, and how she fled the palace with a tiger, and of everything that happened after that.

Well… perhaps she will not tell them _everything…_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

_._

_._

_posted 3 April 2018; revised  22 April 2018_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Be the First! challenge. Crossposted to FF.net.
> 
> Read the [prologue to ISOLA](https://isola.ca/readonline/) for free on Image's website.
> 
> Perfect music: Arvo Pärt's "Trisagion"


End file.
